fanmadekiddieridesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombieland Saga Kiddie Ride
Zombie Land Saga (Japanese: ゾンビランドサガ Hepburn: Zonbi Rando Saga) is an anime television series produced by Cygames in collaboration with Avex Pictures, and animated by studio MAPPA. The series aired in Japan between October and December 2018. A manga adaptation began serialization on Cygames' Cycomi website in October 2018 LoveThomas Kiddie Ride/LoveThomas Japan Amusements Rides in 2019, LoveThomas Kiddie Ride having plans ideas for Kiddie Ride in Japan. LoveThomas Kiddie Ride owner had an idea! It made named a spin-off was called LoveThomas Japan Amusements Rides. the first japan kiddie ride was looked like a Van from Zombeland Saga. It has a start button next to the doorway like LoveThomas Kiddie Ride Bertie and three buttons. The blue button had car horn with horn sound The white had Romero from Zombieland Saga. It's had Start up van sound from But It's Zombiemental SAGA. The main theme song plays like Adabana Necromancy. A fiberglass of Kotaro Tatsumi sitting next to you. This ride was the first modern anime kiddie rides in the Japan. In the update: This ride was flopped due to mature content for this ride. It's over popular in Japan. Sadly for UK, they never get popular. In the us, Thousand people recalling the ride due to mature content. It becoming the most rare ride in the UK and Japan. It's had a rocking motion like Fun2Learn it's about ? or 160? Units LoveThomas Japan Amusements Ride/Jolly Roger in late 2020s after the recalled, Jolly Roger and LoveThomas Kiddie Ride will hybrid this ride by using JR Parts. It has Jolly Roger announcements message. The startup is Kotaro Tatsumi say "Get inside the van!" from Episode 3, and Theme will played the main op theme looped 1 times. and then, rides ends. thats it. There button are used V1, Video Option, and V2. These pedals that could step on, and a steering wheel that from JR Vehicles like Bob The Builder. Only 200+ units Other LoveThomas Kiddie Ride/LoveThomas Japan Amusements Rides Variations/Versions * Video option exist. The first button had a Horn from EMT Golf Cart Mickey Mouse * A knock-off version is still exist Modified and repainted with Themed Ride 4 Robloxians School Bus. It's reused units from Real Ride 4 Robloxians School Bus * V2 exist with reuse button from video option. about 126? units * Theme song of Mezame Returner version exist * A rare version was The Fan-made English version of this theme song exist in US * Kermit Board version exist * Ultra rare version was Kotaro Tatsumi smile face still exist * EthanCoinoprated3 a.k.a Fake EthanCoinoprated1 was selling a Unlicensed Video Option Kiddie without a permission . It has a different start button said press start. Unlicensed version exist. * V3 Has LoveThomas Japan Amusements announcements exist. Galley Main Icon4.png|Standard (2019) ZLSVAN.png|Video Option (2019) tada.png|Standard V2 (2019) RobloxScreenShot20200208 185849914.png|Standard V3 (Hybrid by Jolly Roger) Miscellaneous bootleg.png|Modifed and Repainted Yellow R4R School Bus (2019) Category:Rides by LoveThomas Japan Amusements Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides That Use a Kermit Board Category:Rides released in 2019 Category:Rides by LoveThomas Kiddie Ride Category:Modified rides